Boys In Love
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Super Junior, Block B, SHINee & TOPPDOGG :Cerita cinta masa sekolah WonKyu, HaeHyuk, ZiKyung, 2Min & SolWon (Hansol X Yano). Kyuhyun yang menjadi murid baru di kelas Siwon. Donghae yang selalu mengejar cinta Eunhyuk. Zico yang selalu memperhatikan Kyung. Minho yang berebut ramen dengan Taemin. Hubungan Hansol dan Sangwon yang tidak jelas. Bagaimana cerita mereka?


**Title:** **Boys In Love**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Cast :**

Choi Siwon _**SUPER JUNIOR**_

Cho Kyuhyun _**SUPER JUNIOR**_

Woo Jiho _**BLOCK B**_

Park Kyung _**BLOCK B**_

Lee Donghae _**SUPER JUNIOR**_

Lee Hyukjae _**SUPER JUNIOR**_

Kim Hansol _**TOPP DOGG**_

Seo Sangwon _**TOPP DOGG**_

Choi Minho _**SHINee**_

Lee Taemin _**SHINee**_

Im YoonA _**SNSD**_

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**) , **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X **Eunhyuk**) , **ZiKyung **(**Zico **X **Kyung**) , **SolWon **(**Hansol **X **Yano**) & **2Min **(**Minho **X **Taemin**)**

**Genre : **Friendship & Romance

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan entertaiment masing-masing. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Warning : JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! YAOI, **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**,** Cast kebanyakan,** alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairings!**

**Summary : **Super Junior, Block B, SHINee & TOPPDOGG** :**Cerita cinta masa sekolah **WonKyu, HaeHyuk, ZiKyung, 2Min **&** SolWon** (Hansol X Yano). **Kyuhyun** yang menjadi murid baru di kelas **Siwon**. "Cho Kyuhyun imnida" / "Namja itu cantik sekali!" / **Donghae** yang selalu mengejar cinta **Eunhyuk**. "Hyukkie-chagi" / "Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Lee Donghae!" / **Zico** yang selalu memperhatikan **Kyung**. "Apa yang kau cari di perpustakaan?" / "Aish! Bel sudah berbunyi" / **Minho** yang berebut ramen dengan **Taemin**. "Sunbae, mengalahlah!" / "Enak saja! Aku belum makan dari pagi!" / Hubungan **Hansol** dan **Sangwon** yang tidak jelas. "Sangwonnie..." / "Urus saja penggemarmu itu".

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Boys in Lo**__**v**__**e**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

_**Di kelas XII IPA 3**_

"Aish! Kita tidak sekelas lagi, Won" seru namja tampan bersurai hitam –Donghae- pada sobatnya –Siwon-.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, ikan! Kau ingin sekelas denganku agar bisa bertemu dengan monkey pujaan hatimu, kan?"

"Hei! Namanya Lee Hyukjae, bukan monkey! Dan, yah itu tepat sekali! Mengapa aku tak pernah sekelas dengannya? Tapi kau selalu sekelas dengan Hyukkieku? Kenapa, kuda? Kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Siwon.

Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Sedangkan namja manis bersurai blonde yang menjadi objek pembicaraan hanya berpura-pura tidak mendengan percakapan ikan dan kuda itu –Lee Hyukjae-.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat kelas duabelas dan sebelas sibuk mencari kelas baru mereka, lain halnya dengan kelas sepuluh. Saat ini seluruh kelas sepuluh sedang melaksanakan Masa Orientasi Siswa yang wajib dilaksanakan ketika masuk SMA. Namun, karena sekolah ini menjunjung tinggi emansipasi murid (?) dan hak asasi, jadi sekolah ini hanya mengadakan acara perkenalan sekolah dan guru saja. Tidak seperti sekolah lain yang mengadakan acara pembullyan.

_**Di kelas X 4**_

"Apakah ada pertanyaan seputar sekolah kita ini?" seorang namja tampan bernametag 'Kim Hansol' bertanya kepada seluruh hoobaenya dengan senyum manis terparti di bibirnya. Membuat seluruh uke ataupun yeoja dikelas X 4 mengeluarkan air liur mereka.

"Sunbae!"

Hansol tersenyum ke arah seorang namja imut yang duduk dibangku paling depan –tepat di hadapannya-.

"Ne?"

Namja imut -yang tadi mengangkat tangannya dan ingin bertanya- membuka mulutnya lebar. Jika ada nyamuk yang lewat mungkin nyamuk itu akan masuk ke mulut anak itu.

"Ne, eum...Lee Taemin?" tanya Hansol lagi setelah melirik nametag anak yang memanggilnya.

"Eum... Sunbae... Apakah sudah punya pacar?" tanya Taemin malu-malu.

"Oh, tentu saja sudah." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Kali ini tidak hanya Taemin. Namun seluruh uke dan yeoja di kelas itu yang ternganga.

"ANDWAE!"

Ah! Sebenarnya tidak semua uke ataupun yeoja di kelas itu yang terpesona dengan seorang Kim Hansol. Namun, jika kita perhatikan namja manis yang duduk di bangku paling pojok sama sekali tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih memainkan aplikasi twitter di smartphonenya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Hansol meliriknya miris.

"_Sangwonnie..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan memasuki kelas XII IPA 3 dengan gaya khasnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Im-saem"

Im-saem menatap anak muridnya satu per satu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. 'Wajah makhluk yang sama'

"Huh! Lagi-lagi saya yang menjadi wali kelas kalian." Ucap Im-saem –Im YoonA- frustasi.

Bagaimana guru cantik itu tidak frustasi? Tahun lalu ia menghadapi saat-saat buruknya dikelas ini saat anak-anak didiknya masih berada di kelas sebelas.

"YEAH!" seru murid-murid senang.

Im-saem hanya tersenyum tipis. Yah, walaupun ia sering dibuat menangis ataupun dikerjai oleh anak-anak ini, namun mereka juga sering membela dan menolong Im-saem jika yeoja ini ada masalah. Im-saem sebenarnya menyayangi anak-anak ini. Namun ia tidak memperlihatkannya. Karena menurut guru-guru yang lain, kelas ini 'dikasih hati minta jantung, dikasih jantung minta nyawa'.

Yeoja bernama lengkap Im Yoon Ah itu kembali menatap murid-muridnya.

Ia hitung mereka satu per satu dan...

"Woo Zico! Dimana dia?"

"Zico ke perpustakaan seperti biasa, saem" jawab Choi Siwon –selaku ketua kelas-.

Im-saem menghela nafas kasar.

"Lee Donghae? Apa dia bagian dari kalian tahun ini?" tanya Im-saem, melihat seorang namja yang sedang merayu namja manis yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Tidak, saem. Dia hanya datang kesini untuk menemui namjachingunya." Adu Swion malas.

"Hyukkie chagi~ Kalau aku perhatikan, daritadi kenapa Hyukkie chagi selalu duduk disini?" tanya Donghae sambil menoel-noel bahu Eunhyuk yang tidak menanggapi Donghae sama sekali.

"Lebih baik duduk di pelaminan ama Prince Donghae, yuk" ucapnya gombal.

Yang dihadiahi teriakan dari seluruh murid XII IPA 3 yang dengan setia mendengarkan Donghae menggombal.

"Hyuk,hyuk! Tanggal 28 Oktober hari apa?" tanya Donghae lagi sambil membelai rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mulai kesal kini menuruti permainan Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sumpah pemuda!" ucapnya kesal.

"Lalu tanggal 29nya?" lanjut Donghae.

"Mollayo, Lee Donghae!"

"Hari Sumpah I Love You" serunya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Eunhyuk yang mulai geram ingin memaki Donghae, namun ketika melihat Im-saem yang berada tepat di belakang Donghae memberinya isyarat untuk diam, Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Donghae-ah, habis tanggal 30 itu tanggal berapa?" tanya Im-saem dengan wajah geram.

Donghae yang masih terhanyut dalam pesona Eunhyuk malah menjawab pertanyaan itu, membuat Im-saem semakin geram.

"Eum..31?"

"Lalu?" Im-saem mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menggeplak kepala Donghae.

"Tanggal 1. Memangnya ada apa?" Donghae kini menoel-noel dagu Eunhyuk.

"Mana gaji saya?"

"..."

Hening.

Semua sweatdrop mendengar gombalan tak jadi itu.

Donghae menoleh ke arah belakang. Matanya membulat melihat Im-saem yang menatapnya bengis.

"Annyeong Lee Donghae. Kita bertemu lagi, nak"

"HUWA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Ikan itu memang tidak pernah kapok ya" komentar namja tinggi bermata bulat –Choi Minho-.

"Huh! Dia benar-benar membuat malu kelasnya setiap tahun." Balas Siwon.

"Tapi aku akui ia sangat keren. Mengejar Eunhyuk selama tiga tahun dan tidak kapok dimarahi guru-guru jika ia kabur ke kelas kita." Puji Minho.

Siwon mengangguk pelan. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar kelas.

_**Deg**_

'Siapa namja itu? Cantik sekali!' batinnya melihat namja yang sepertinya sedang bingung mencari sesuatu. Saat melihat papan nama di pintu kelas Siwon, ia langsung tersenyum lega.

'Sepertinya ia murid baru'

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

_**Tok**_

Ketukan pintu itu menghentikan omelan Im-saem.

Donghae menghela nafas lega.

'Siapapun yang mengetuk pintu, aku berterimakasih padamu'

"Oh iya. Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah!"

Namja manis bersurai coklat itu membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke kelas barunya setelah mendengar perintah gurunya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Im-saem sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun! Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

'Cho Kyuhyun, eoh? Nama yang indah. Seindah wajahnya'

.

.

.

.

.

_**Di Perpustakaan**_

Namja tampan bersurai blonde masih setia menatap 'putri'nya yang sedari tadi membaca buku setebal 200 halaman.

Zico –nama namja tampan itu- sesekali tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Park Kyung –'putri'nya- yang berubah-ubah seiring berubahnya jalan cerita buku yang ia baca.

'Kau manis sekali, Kyungie'

_**Ting Tong**_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Tandanya Zico harus kecewa karena saat istirahat Kyung akan keluar dari perpustakaan dan akan kembali lagi besok di jam yang sama.

Kyung menutup bukunya. Zico membuka buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang –tapi tidak ia baca- dan pura-pura membacanya.

"Eoh? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyung dengan suara khasnya.

"Ah! Ne! Aku masih mencari buku yang aku butuhkan. Daritadi belum ketemu." Bohongnya.

"Kau mencari buku apa sih? Sejak kelas satu kau selalu berada di sini dan mencari buku setiap harinya." Kyung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Kyeopta!'

"Ah! Eum... Aku mencari buku..." Zico mulai bingung.

Kyung menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir. Mengapa ada orang kurang kerjaan yang mencari buku selama hampir tiga tahun tapi tidak pernah ketemu?

"Yah, pokoknya bukulah" ucap Zico nyengir.

"Ish! Yasudah. Aku pergi dulu, Woo Jiho" pamit Kyung.

'Eh? Dari mana ia tahu namaku? Bahkan ia mengetahui nama asliku'

"Hei! Darimana-"

"Kau itu dinobatkan sebagai namja kedua yang paling sering berkunjung ke perpustakaan –tentu saja aku yang pertama-. Jadi tentu saja aku tahu namamu. Guru-guru sering membicarakanmu, tahu! Mereka bilang kau 'pembolos yang sering ke perpustakaan' Hehe."

"..."

'Apakah aku sejelek itu dimatanya? Hiks...'

.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba. Minho yang kelaparan langsung melesat ke kantin tanpa memperdulikan Siwon dan Donghae –sobatnya-.

"Hei tunggu kami, kodok!"

"Aish!"

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, ramen satu ya!"

"Ahjumma, ramen satu ya!"

"..." ahjumma penjual ramen yang berjualan di kantin sekolah ini terdiam.

Kedua namja yang sama-sama menginginkan ramen itu menatap satu sama lain dengan kesal.

"Eum... Maaf. Tapi ramennya tinggal satu. Persediaan ramen disini habis."

"Berikan padaku saja, ahjumma!"

"Berikan padaku saja, ahjumma!"

"..." Lagi-lagi ahjumma itu terbengong.

"Yak, sunbae! Seharusnya yang lebih tua itu mengalah!" seru namja manis berambut coklat tua –Lee Taemin- pada namja tinggi di depannya.

"Hei! Enak saja! Aku juga lapar, tahu!" ucap Choi Minho tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku juga lapar, sunbae! Kalau tidak makan, aku akan pingsan." Taemin memelas.

"Aku juga akan pingsan jika tidak makan! Aku belum makan dari pagi, tahu!"

"Aku belum makan dari semalam!"

"Aku belum makan dari kemarin!"

"Aku belum makan dari lahir!"

Ahjumma penjual ramen geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ahjumma! Ramennya satu ya!" pesan namja beraura dingin –Seo Sangwon- tanpa memperdulikan Minho dan Taemin yang sedang memperebutkan ramen satu-satunya yang akan dimakannya itu.

"Oh? Baiklah" ucap ahjumma penjual ramen memberikan semangkuk ramen pada Sangwon.

"Gamsahamnida" ucapnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

"Sunbae jelek! Pokoknya ramen itu milikku!" seru Taemin tidak mau kalah.

"Andwae! Ahjumma! Tolong berikan ramen itu padaku, jaebal~" Minho memasang tatapan melas mata kodoknya.

"Ah! Mianhaeyo tuan-tuan. Tapi ramennya sudah habis." Ucap ahjumma itu dengan wajah bersalah.

"MWO?"

"Tadi saat kalian bertengkar, ada murid kelas sepuluh yang membelinya."

"Karena ramennya sudah habis, maka Ahjumma akan pulang ke rumah. Permisi." Pamit ahjumma itu sedikit berlari.

Minho dan Taemin terdiam. Mereka saling menatap dan berteriak...

"RAMENKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_Done~_

_TBC or DELETE?_

Mohon Review nya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Tapi emang bener ya, kalo FFn mau dihapus? Tolong kasih info ya~

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


End file.
